characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Silvia Scott
Personality Background Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess and Chakra Rhea was born with inherently expansive reserves of powerful chakra, birthed with chakra comparable to near Jonin-class.. However, in addition to this, Rhea has been the Jinchuriki of the Rokubi practically from birth. As a result, Rhea is a living example of a rare phenomenon, acting effectively as the jinchuriki of multiple Tailed Beast simultaneously, and is considered to have an extraordinary affinity to their chakra. Rhea has a brilliantly blinding chakra referred to as dazzlingly bright, yet scalding and incredibly corrosive to the touch. Unlike most jinchuriki, Rhea has not slowly assimilated the chakra of her Tailed Beast, but rather, through some yet unknown method Rhea's natural chakra has taken on properties comparable to that of her beast. As a result, even without actively utilizing techniques, Rhea is capable of near-passive offense and defense, and is given the moniker of the "Human Tailed Beast." Rhea's chakra reserves are monumentally vast even for Jinchuriki, having full access to the massive chakra reserves of the Six Tails as well as an abnormal level of inherent chakra.In addition, Rhea's chakra control is exemplary; easily possessing a sufficient level enough to be mistaken for as a Hyuuga; effortlessly walking on water, up vertical surfaces, wielding extensive medical ninjutsu and demonstrating notable talent in genjutsu. In addition to this, Rhea is considered to be a physical powerhouse to the highest extent, easily capable of hoisting gargantuan summons, shattering extremely sturdy materials, and effortlessly cause fissures with not more than a single finger. Rhea's endurance is also extremely impressive..yada yada. Jinchuriki Transformations Rhea is the current Jinchuriki of one of the Tailed Beasts, the Six-Tailed Slug, Saiken. As a result, Rhea has access to the massive reserves of chakra inherent to her Tailed Beast; capable of freely harnessing any and all of it's might as she so desires at will as a perfect jinchuriki of the Beast. Her affinity to Saiken's chakra is such that her personal chakra itself has been noted to have been transmogrified, adopting corrosive properties that burn anything it comes into contact with for extended periods of time. Due to the Slug's unique personality amongst Tailed Beasts as well as the rapport Rhea developed with the beast upon birth, Rhea and Saiken are considered to have an unbreakable bond; so much so that not only is Rhea permitted to freely enter Tailed Beast Mode either partially or completely; but she can also use Saiken to snap her out of virtually any form of genjutsu and gather natural energy for her. As a result, through Saiken, Rhea is capable of accessing Senjutsu virtually indefinitely; especially when utilized in tandem with the monstrous chakra reserves provided to her as a jinchuriki of Saiken. Over time, Saiken's own chakra has continuously leaked out and melded with her own reserves; making her level of chakra tremendously immense. Silvia, as a perfect jinchuriki, has mastered and can freely call upon and channel any one of her transformations at will; cladding herself in the initial, V1, V2, manifesting a partial transformation into Saiken, and even a full-blown Tailed Beast Mode. In addition, as a perfect jinchuriki, Silvia has full access to all of Saiken's powers, granting her an incredible affinity for Water Release and Soap Bubble Ninjutsu, a malleable physiology, and the ability to secre an extremely corrosive alkali; the latter of which Silvia has transformed into a full blown nature transformation in Caustic Release. *'Version 1:' *'Version 2:' *'Tailed Beast Mode:' **'Tailed Beast Sage Mode:' *'Tailed Beast Bomb: '''Has demonstrated such mastery over her Tailed Beast Bomb that she has quite frankly created several variants; including one made from and surrounded by chakra-rich alkali, as well as contain her Tailed Beast Bombs within Soap Bubbles to produce her own variant of Mini-Tailed Beast Bombs that she can freely manipulate and deploy around her. Ninjutsu *'Strength of a Hundred Seal:' As a testament to her chakra control, Silvia has mastered a unique seal known as the Strength of a Hundred Seal; enabling her to store vast amounts of chakra over an extended period of time into a specific point on her body. Silvia's exceptional chakra reserves and chakra control enables her to create multiple seals throughout her body without noticeably impacting her combat capabilities; and Silvia has demonstrated the ability to regulate the rate and direction at which the chakra moves into the seal; allowing her to divert minor amounts of already stored chakra around her body without fully activating it. Storing ten years worth of a combination of Saiken's chakra, her own, and vast internalized supplies of natural energy; Silvia can release this chakra at will and pump it back into her own body or force it into the bodies of others should she so desire. *'Multiple Shadow Clone Technique:' Silvia is capable of creating several copies of herself that are physically real; having the same clothing, damage and transformations as she did and are virtually indistinguishable from her. Silvia's clones share their experiences with her upon dispersal, serving as potent tools for reconaissance, training, decoys. Silvia has demonstrated the ability to craft shadow clones out of her alkali, fire, lightning, bubbles and water; drowning opponents in water, attacking an opponent with a specially crafted bubble, electrocuting and temporarily paralyzing an opponent, corroding and melting through an unlucky opponent, or burning them alive. *'Summoning: Katsuyu:' Silvia has made a summoning contract with the slugs of Shikkotsu Forest, enabling her to summon an incredibly powerful summon in the form of a massive slug known as Katsuyu; demonstrating remarkable power even for most summons. Katsuyu demonstrates a virtual immunity to all manner of physical attacks, even on the scale of consecutive attacks on the end of the Rinnegan's Deva Path. Unlike most summoners prior, due to Silvia's ridiculously vast potent chakra reserves, and the extensive seals placed around her body, Silvia is capable of invoking the fullest might of Katsuyu; summoning a gargantuan being dwarfing even Kurama in size, and capable of generating a powerful acid that can vaporize stone. Katsuyu is also capable of bio-fission, splitting up into smaller clones and even absorbing persons into her body to sheild them from attack. Finally, in direct physical contact with Slivia, Katsuyu can siphon off excess natural energy to balance it with her own nature; seemingly activating "senjutsu". *'Caustic Release: Incendiary:' Silvia has demonstrated the ability to create an incendiary missile of sorts out of her alkali; quickly shifting it into it's gaseous state and using her Shape Transformation to compress it into an extremely small point. By superheating this point with her fire affinity, Silvia has demonstrated the ability to release her alkali in the form of a massive steam explosion that covers a large distance at incredibly speeds, scorching and boiling opponents alive while rending their flesh asunder, corroding them entirely and nigh-disintegrating what comes into contact with it. In addition, due to the gaesous nature of the alkali, Silvia is capable of affecting the respiratory systems of her opponents; breaking them down and boiling the very air in their lungs while decaying it's tissue. This technique is considered to be Silvia's mimicry of ''Scorch Release, and she has demonstrated the ability to contain these missiles in bubbles of alkaline slime that she can freely manipulate and release at will. *'Caustic Release: Caustic Forge:' *'Caustic Gun Technique:' *'Caustic Release: Alkalinization:' *'Caustic Release: Acid Rain:' *'Caustic Release: Faraday's Cage:' *'Saiken: Soft Physique Modification:' *'Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid:' *'Water Release: Grudge Rain:' *'Water Release: Stormy Blockade:' *'Summoning: Squashing Slug Stomach:' *'Rain Tiger at Will Technique:' *'Summoning: Lightning Flash:' Uses it to reverse summon some of her techniques and resummon to utilize them in battle at will. *'Mystical Palm Technique:' Rhea has such impeccable talent with the Mystical Palm Technique that she has demonstrated the ability to heal multiple individuals simultaneously. *'Body Revival Technique:' *'Yang Release: Restoration:' *'Water Release: Mystic Healing' *'Body Pathway Derangement' *'Sensing System Technique:' *'Body Neuron Propagation:' *'Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave: '''The user spits out a great volume of water from their mouth, swallowing up and crushing the enemy with the advancing surge. The user can ride the wave, allowing them to move at high speed, and attack the enemy, now swept off their feet. The amount of water created is proportional to the amount of chakra used; when used with Kisame's enormous chakra, even a dry wasteland can become a small ocean. Afterwards, the excess water can be used for additional Water Release techniques. **'Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave: This technique is a larger version of the Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave. With it, the user spews out a massive amount of water, covering an entire area with crushing waves. The produced ocean of water can be used for further techniques, and even gathered into a gigantic water prison, allowing Kisame to use his Water Prison Shark Dance Technique. *'''Chakra Enhanced Strength: *'Body Flicker Technique:' **'Body Substitution Technique:' *'Poison Gas Technique:' *'Chakra Virus Technique:' *'Magic Lantern Body Technique:' *'Chakra Transfer Technique:' *'Senjutsu: Revival: '''Heals through the limitless natural energies of the world around her and is immensely effective, easily rivalling some of the most powerful medical ninjutsu due to the extreme augmentation granted by senjutsu to techniques. Is a ''medical senjutsu technique. *'Water Release: Dustless Bewildering Cover:' *'Water Release: Water-Heavens Convergence:' *'Water Droplet Reflection Sight:' By dilating her pupils, Silvia is able to track down enemies and see the world around her via the reflections in tiny water droplets, effectively extending her range of vision through her ability to see through the most minute specks of moisture and it's associated reflections. As a result, Silvia is capable of extending her vision to dozens of kilometres around her in every direction, seemingly mimicking the power of the Byakugan should she so desire. Downsides of this technique are the evaporation of water droplets caused by the sun, which complicates the usage of the technique and shortens its period of time and her sensitivity towards blinding light, for example caused by a flash bomb. *'Water Release: Water Formation Pillar:' A defensive technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into water and then expelled from the mouth in a dense, curved torrent, near-instantaneously creating a circular barricade that can be used to intercept incoming attacks. *'Water Release: Torrent Bullet:' *'Needle Jizo:' *'Hair Binding Technique:' *'Wild Lion's Mane Technique:' *'Fire Release: Crimson Lotus:' *'Flickering Shadow Clone Technique:' *'Chakra Movement Technique:' *'Domain: Movement Halting Technique:' *'Domain: Rules of the Area Technique:' *'Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Sense:' *'Lightning Release Chakra Mode:' *'Lightning Gun:' *'Static Embrace:' *'Thunder Clap:' *'Lightning Release: Body Revival Technique: ' *'Lightning Release: Mystic Palm Healing:' *'Electrolysis:' *'Hell Stab:' *'Combination Style: Laser Hell:' *'Combination Style: Laser Jet:' *'Combination Style: Maser Storm:' *'Cursed Technique: Cursed Air:' *'Curse Technique: Saiken Insurance:' *'Curse Technique: Marked:' *'Fire Release Chakra Mode:' Genjutsu *'Genjutsu Communication:' *'Chakra Ghost Technique:' *'Bringer of Darkness Technique:' *'Demonic Illustion: Hell Sensing Technique:' *'Odourless Poison Mist:' *'Time Reversal Technique:' *'Stranded in Hair Technique:' *'Genjutsu Reversal:' *'Shiheki: '''Ayanna is capable of rendering her opponent addicted to her chakra, acting as an incredibly potent genjutsu that directly affects the mind by leaving a victim severely infatuated with her; clogging their brain cells to ensure that Ayanna is the only subject of their life. Those affected by the aftereffects of the chakra are no longer able to continue fighting, as their brain is no longer able to function properly, and thus, cannot strategize. It is also so severely damaged that it severs the link between specific muscle memories, at times, leaving her opponents incapable of any further movement, even the most minimal parts of movement, such as walking. *'Kuchisaki:' Kuchisaki is a Genjutsu that allows Ayaana to place her opponent in a genjutsu by merely pouting her lips; using her lips as a medium for the technique. For her victims, Ayanna is capable of ''(....). *'Elucidate:' *'Ephmeral:' *'Kuchisake-Onna:' Senjutsu *'Perfect Slug Sage Mode:' **Dramatic amplification of physical stats **Extraordinary Flexiblity **Can sense chakra around her amazingly well **Dramatically augmented jutsu **Can gain access to the anatomy of slugs as well as take on aspects of their physiology; enhanced smell